Don't Stop Believing
by everywheresky
Summary: Just a small town girl...Just a city boy...For a smile, they can share the night.


**Even though I've heard "Don't Stop Believin'" thousands of time in my life, one morning as I was listening this idea popped into my head, and so here it is...**

**S Meyer owns Edward and Bella. All songs and movies belong to their rightful owners. **

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous," I say to myself. I've been tossing and turning in my bed for what seems like hours. When I check my phone, I discover it's eleven fifteen. Okay, so it's been an hour of unsuccessfully trying to go to sleep.<p>

I feel so antsy. Like there's something I'm missing or forgetting and it's driving me crazy. Without even thinking about where I'm going, I get dressed and pull my hair up into a ponytail.

Wandering the streets of my small town, I make my way to the train station. With no reason and no destination, I board the midnight train. Tonight I'll go anywhere to get away.

Stop after stop, I watch people get off and on the car. Smiling at strangers and tapping my feet to the song stuck in my head. The next stop, I get off. I don't even know why. I'm following my feet— they seem to know where to go.

I've made my way to the city and after a few blocks I see Midnight Sun. I've never been there, but everyone's always talking about what a cool little dive bar it is. I'm not even sure it's open, but I head to the entrance anyway.

When I open the door, a guy sitting on a stool greets me. I never know what to do when someone's checking my ID, so I stand there grinning like an idiot. After making my way through a little hallway, I enter the bar and for no particular reason I smile.

There's an older guy on a stage singing jazz behind a piano. The bar is smoky and smells of beer and cologne, but somehow it's pleasant and just seems to fit what I was looking for.

The bar isn't packed, but isn't empty either. Weaving around some tables, I find an empty booth in the corner of the room and get comfortable. A waitress takes my drink order and brings it to me before I can even finish taking my hoodie off.

Digging around my purse, I pull out my mini notebook and a sharpie. I carry them with me everywhere and write random thoughts or dates or doodles. Drinking my beer, I write out Midnight Sun in block letters like I use to in middle school and draw shapes inside the letters.

The man on stage is still singing. I don't recognize the song but his voice is so smooth, like velvet. He closes out the song and I join in with the patrons and clap for his performance. An older lady appears from back stage and joins the man on the stage. She whispers in his ear and then kisses his cheek.

"Please give a round of applause for my beautiful wife, Kate. She'll be closing our night with one last song," the man says with adoration in his eyes. I love old couples they are so cute.

The piano starts and I recognize the song immediately. My skin breaks out into goose bumps when the lady starts singing. This little old lady sounds just like Etta James with her cover of "At Last."

My heart starts to race and rubbing my arms isn't helping the bumps on my flesh. After taking a deep breath, I grab my beer and take a swig. My legs are bouncing and I feel like I might jump out of my skin.

And then it stops. My eyes lock on his. They're so green that I feel I'm staring into a sea of emeralds. This guy that just walked into the room has me staring and smiling like an idiot. His expression matches mine. I can't seem to look away. His eyes, the scruff on his face, and the bronze messy hair on his head have me in a trance.

He doesn't look away either. Even as he makes his way to a table and sits our shared gaze doesn't falter. He opens his mouth and I instinctively turn my head to hear what he's going to say.

The trance is broken when the waitress comes over to take his order. Blinking a few times I reorient myself in my surroundings. Kate has just finished her song and I once again clap for the performance.

"Thank you," she says quietly into the microphone.

I watch as her and the piano man walk off the stage together hand in hand. I can't help that smile that forms on my lips.

When I look back to the table with the impossibly good-looking guy, I frown at its emptiness. After finishing my beer, I go back to my doodles. My feet start tapping to the music that just started over the bar's speakers.

A new beer is deposited on the table and I look up briefly to say my thanks. Instead of the waitress, the green-eyed guy is standing at my table with a smile.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi." I grin.

He motions toward the bench of the booth and I nod. He stares at me for a moment and I can feel my cheeks flush.

"I'm Edward," he says, extending his hand to me.

Grasping his hand, I'm met with the sweetest burn that sets my skin on fire. "Bella."

When he releases my hand he whispers my name to himself and then flashes me a big smile that I can't help but return.

With that smile, we can share the night.

"Thank you," I say, picking up my beer and then take a sip.

"You're welcome."

I watch him as he takes a sip of his own beer. The way he presses the bottle to his lips makes me wish I were the glass. Trying to shake that thought I take another drink of my beer.

We stare at each other for a minute without talking. It's not awkward, it just _is. _I've never felt more comfortable in my life.

"What's that?" he asks, pointing to my notebook.

Usually I don't let anyone look at it, but without any hesitation I push it toward him. "Just random stuff."

After wiping his hands on his jeans he begins tracing the letters I drew tonight. Looking up at me with a smile, he says, "I like it."

He starts carefully turning the pages. I smirk as he starts from the back of the notebook, something I always do.

Conversation comes easy as he asks me about the different quotes and lyrics and random drawings. We smile and laugh together easily—like we've known each other for years.

"One of my favorite songs, too," he says, looking up from the page that I wrote the lyrics to "Glycerine" by Bush.

As he turns page after page I should feel exposed by the words I keep to myself, yet I feel at peace.

After finishing the beer that Edward brought me I excuse myself to go the bathroom. Halfway there I turn around and catch him looking back at me. We don't shy away; we acknowledge our attraction with matching grins.

Even as I wash my hands, my smile doesn't waver. My cheeks are sore from smiling, but I still can't stop. I feel different. Whatever I was searching for has seemed to found me.

Edward is closing my notebook when I get back to the table. He holds it out to me when I sit and that sweet burn is back when our fingers brush together with the exchange.

Time slows for a minute as we linger in this feeling with our eyes locked. I giggle when the waitress clears her throat and sets down two more beers.

"Wanna know a secret?" he asks, a playful look on his face.

"Yeah." I want to know everything.

He looks around the bar to make sure know one is listening. I lean in closer waiting for what he's going to say. My lips form a small frown when he stands. My eyes watch as he comes to my side of the booth and sits next to me.

Blowing out a little laugh, he shakes his head and then leans into me, lips so close to my ear. A shiver runs through my whole body when he whispers. "I just wanted to sit next to you."

My cheeks flush but I feel brave as I turn toward him and whisper back. "Good."

His eyes go from mine to my mouth. And when his tongue grazes his own lips the urge to kiss him becomes undeniable.

Before I can even blink, his lips are on mine and his hand cups my cheek. My whole body is tingling. Every nerve is on high alert. Our mouths open and when his tongue touches mine I can't help but whimper.

Our tongues dance together slowly. Passion fills my veins and pours out into this kiss. I'll never let go of this feeling.

When he pulls away I'm breathless.

"Damn," he says, pressing his forehead to mine.

Nodding my agreement, I reach across the table and grab his drink and then my own.

He takes his bottle and then chastely presses his lips to mine quickly. "Too tonight." He smiles.

"Tonight." We clank bottles and then both take a sip.

Wrapping his arm around my shoulder, he pulls me into him. We're both quiet for a few minutes as we finish our beers and then we talk about anything and everything until the waitress announces last call.

Reluctantly, I began packing away my notebook and sharpie. I don't want this night to end. When the waitress brings the checks, Edward takes them both and doesn't accept the cash I try to offer.

"My treat," he says with a smile that makes me want to melt.

"Thank you."

"Hungry?" he asks standing from the booth.

"Yeah, I could eat."

"Good." He grabs my hand and intertwines are fingers. The spark once again ignites with our touch. If this is how it feels when our hands touch, I'd probably combust if we were naked. Thoughts of him hovered over me enter my mind and I can feel my face flush.

"You okay?" he asks. Probably wondering why I'm suddenly beet red.

"Never better." I smile and squeeze his hand in mine.

Hand in hand we walk a few blocks to a small diner. I've never been here, but Edward assures me they have the best pancakes and we both order a plate.

"Oh my god," I moan around the food in my mouth. Seriously, the best pancakes, ever.

"Told you," he says with a laugh.

We eat and talk and share smiles with our ankles locked together under the table. I don't think we've stopped touching in some form since our kiss and I've never been more content.

Edward once again pays the check when we get ready to leave, but this time I insist on leaving the tip. He tries to stop me, but when I lean on my tiptoes and kiss his him the tip is forgotten.

"People are staring," he whispers in my ear after a chaste kiss turned into more.

Shrugging, I can't find it in me to care. I want to kiss this man over and over.

"C'mon," he says grabbing my hand and leading me out of the diner. He's pulling me fast and I practically have to skip to keep up. We round a corner and Edward abruptly stops and faces me. The crooked smile on his face causes me to grin.

"You're something else, you know that?" He asks walking me backward. My butt hits the wall and he drops my hand. Placing his hands on the wall he brings his face to mine, softly brushing his nose against mine.

My pulse is racing and yet, I've never been more composed. Our mouths unite wantonly. Reaching my arms around his neck, I pull him closer. His hands find purchase on my hips and he pushes his body into mine. I moan into his mouth when I feel him hard against me.

Releasing my lips, he looks at me with his green lust filled eyes. Our labored breaths fill the silence.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers into my ear and then kisses along my neck. My fingers tangle in his hair as he continues to kiss and suck on my neck.

His hands roam down my hips and palm my ass causing him to groan at the friction he created between us.

"Get a room!" a passerby yells. We both break out into laughs. Kissing me one more time, he pulls me from the wall.

"Can I walk you home?" he asks. The question is loaded, and we both know it.

Looking away, I answer. "No." He can't see the smile on my face. Trying to look serious, I look back at him. Edward's pursing his lips and when he's about to speak, I interrupt him. "You can take the train home with me."

His smile reaches his eyes and when he grabs my hand and places a kiss on my palm, mine does too.

Conversation comes easy as we leisurely walk to the train station. There's no rush, neither of us want this night to end.

When we take our seats on the train, Edward keeps his hand in mine, our arms resting on my leg. We continue talking, but the light circles he's tracing on my thigh with this thumb are sending shocks throughout my entire body.

"You don't live in the city?" he asks.

"Nope, just a few more stops though."

"Well, I'm glad you came tonight."

"Me too," I say with a smile.

The train stops at our destination and on the walk back to my place I tell Edward all about growing up here.

"You see that playground? That's where Mike Newton pushed me down the slide and gave me this." Pulling up my hoodie sleeve, I show him the crescent-shaped scar on my right wrist.

"What an ass," he whispers and then places a kiss on my scar.

"We were five, so…" We both laugh.

The rest of the way home, I replay the night in my head. All because I couldn't sleep I met Edward. If I hadn't walked into that bar—or if he hadn't—we would've never crossed paths.

Pushing my key into the lock of my apartment, I turn around and face Edward. "Do you believe in fate?"

"Maybe," he says with a crooked smile. "Do you?"

"Yes." Without a doubt. Tonight was fate and it brought me to Edward.

We enter my apartment and I give Edward a quick tour. After he uses the bathroom, I offer him a beer and then excuse myself to do the same.

When I come back into the living room Edward is looking through my DVD's. "Want to watch a movie?" I ask.

"Yeah, how about this?" he asks, holding up _The Crow. _

We start the movie and settle on the couch. Like second nature, Edward wraps his arm around me. Resting my hand on his chest, I snuggle into his side.

Eric is just painting his face in the movie when I look up at Edward. Staring at his jaw and the day old stubble I get the urge to kiss it. So I do.

Each time I press my lips to his jaw, he inches me closer. When I start nipping at his neck he pulls me on top of him. I can feel him growing hard under me as I straddle him.

His fingers tease the hem of my shirt when I move my lips to his. Fire ignites inside of me when he splays his hand across my back under my shirt. His hands roam and my breath hitches when his thumbs graze my nipples through my bra.

Grabbing my shirt, I gently bite his bottom lip before breaking our kiss. His eyes are dark with lust as he watches me take my shirt off. Before it even lands on the floor he brings his mouth to my chest. Peppering kisses on the swell of my breasts, my whole body buzzes with desire.

When I tug at his shirt, he wastes no time and pulls it over his head quickly. While he works to get my bra off, I admire his chest and abs. Running my finger up and down his defined muscles.

My bra joins our shirts on the floor and he pulls me to him, chest to chest. My skin burns in the sweetest way at the contact. Kissing along my shoulder and neck, he stops to whisper in my ear.

"So beautiful."

Our lips meet again hungrily and our tongues spare no time as they explore. I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth when Edward tries to smoothly lay us down on the couch and instead leaves my head stuck between the cushion and a throw pillow.

"Sorry," he says with a laugh and tosses the pillow across the room.

"It's okay." I grin as he hovers above me. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pull him to me.

He kisses me on the lips once before he trails his lips down my neck and then across my collarbone. His eyes are on mine when he licks my nipple. My hips buck into his as he goes back and forth between my breasts, licking and sucking and pinching.

My stomach trembles as he kisses his way down to my jeans. His eyes never leave mine as he pulls off my shoes and then my jeans. Kissing down my thigh, I can't help but moan his name. Lifting my hips, Edward grabs my panties and quickly pulls them off.

Before I can even lower my hips, his mouth is on me sucking and teasing my clit with his tongue.

"Fuck," I moan when he pushes a finger into me. I'm swimming, floating, flying as he sucks and licks and his finger curls and thrusts into me. My hands find his head and as I run my fingers through his hair, our eyes lock as I come crashing down and I clench around his fingers, moaning his name as I come undone.

After kissing his way up my stomach, we share a lazy kiss as I wait for my breathing to return to normal. I feel him smile against my lips.

Poking his ribs, I ask, "Smug, are we?"

Laughing against my mouth, he answers, "Maybe."

Wrapping my arms around him, he rests his head on my chest. We lie there for a minute and when my breathing is no longer erratic, I push him from me and stand up. Grabbing his hand, I say, "C'mon."

When we get to my room I sit on the edge of the bed and pull him between my legs. Running my hands up and down his stomach, I watch as his muscles tighten and release with each touch.

He toes off his shoes when I start unbuttoning his jeans. Wasting no time I pull his pants and boxer briefs down in one quick motion. When he kicks them from his ankles, I wrap my hand around his shaft and stroke him a few times. Licking the precum from the head causes him to groan. When I take him in my mouth fully his hand grabs the back of my head.

"Shit," he moans as I suck and then lick up and down his shaft.

Peeking up from my lashes, I watch him watching me. His eyes are dark and his tongue darts out and licks his lips as I continue sucking and taking him into my mouth as deep as I can. When he hits the back of my throat his eyes close for a moment.

"Stop," he whispers. "I want to come inside of you."

Pulling away from him, I scoot back on the bed and lay my head on my pillow. Crawling toward me, he hovers over me and grabs my face in his hands and kisses me. The hunger from earlier is gone and passion has taken its place. We kiss for minutes, maybe hours—time is standing still.

Lining himself to my entrance, he breaks the kiss and we share a smile and a nod. Trusting each other in the most intimate way possible.

Pushing into me slowly, my eyes roll back as he fills me inch by inch. Burying his face into my neck, he gradually thrusts into me. My hips meet his every thrust as my hands dig into his back. Fervor radiates through our bodies with each roll of his hips.

In the dark of my bed our moans fill the room. His skin is damp with salt as I kiss and bite his shoulder. Intensity is building and when he brings his mouth to mine the world comes crashing down. Our eyes and lips stay locked as I hit my peak and waves of pleasure burn through my entire body and with one last thrust Edward releases into me.

I finally allow my eyes to close as we lie there catching our breath. We both whimper when he pulls out of me. "You're amazing," he says, rolling off of me.

Even after what we've just done the words still make me blush. "You are too," I say, getting out of the bed. "I'll be right back. Want some water?"

"That'd be great." He smiles.

After cleaning myself up in the bathroom, I head to the living room and turn off the TV and pile the clothes on the couch. Grabbing Edward's shirt, I put it on and smile as his scent surrounds me.

Quickly I grab my purse and dig out my notebook and sharpie. I flip through the pages trying to find a blank space when something catches my eye. There written in all capital letters is: EDWARD AND BELLA 10/14/14.

Edward must've written that when I went to the bathroom at the bar. My smile covers my whole face. Walking into the kitchen, I grab a bottle of water and then head back into my room.

Sitting on the bed, I take a few sips of the water and then pass the bottle to Edward. I watch as he takes a drink and how his Adam's apple bobs with each swallow. He put his boxer briefs back on and I can't help but love how he looks lying in my bed.

We get under the covers and I love that it isn't even a question if he's staying the night. There's no struggle to get comfortable and we fit easily together as he spoons me.

He places a kiss under my ear and says, "I'm glad we met."

"Me too. I really think it was fate that brought it us together," I reply, confidently.

He kisses me one more time before whispering, "Don't stop believing."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
